


Talk To Me

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Sebastian knows he's bad at talking dirty. Jenson, on the other hand, has no problems in that particular area. Does a little practice help to make perfect?





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around for a while but... it was about time, really. It's a nervous posting for me, a bit of a "new area" and it took a bit of a push to post. Many thanks and hugs to the lovely ladies that helped me get there. :) Much love. <3 I hope y'all like it.

”Sebastian, would you like to play later?”

The question was innocent enough, said in a low voice, in passing. Jenson only stopped for a second to ask, his usual half-smile playing on his lips. They both knew they were being watched from all possible angles, there were people all around. But nobody was going to react to two drivers simply wishing each other good luck or trash-talking a little before a race. As long as the talk didn’t erupt into something worse, nobody would pay them much mind.

“Yeah, mhm,” Sebastian replied, his eyes darting around. Jenson gave him a brief pat on the shoulder. To everyone around them, to all the cameras, it said “good luck, mate”. To Sebastian, it burned through the race suit and made his skin tingle expectantly, a familiar warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach. The Brit seemed to know the effect he was having on the other man as well, as his smile broadened for an instant. Then he was moving on down the grid towards a reporter who had been trying to catch his eye.

“What did he want, Seb?” Heikki’s voice cut through and Sebastian stopped looking at Jenson’s back. His physio looked very unhappy. His mouth was a thin line and his eyes were steely and cold.

“Just wishing good luck.” Heikki’s entire face seemed to tighten even further.

“Well just focus on the race. You have bigger threats than Button to worry about.” While he was technically right (in the grand scheme of things Jenson wasn’t a threat to the title), Sebastian didn’t believe that was quite what Heikki meant by what he said. He glanced sideways at the Finn but refrained from commenting, instead going over to his car, getting waved over to Coulthard to give the BBC a few words before the race.

 

\--

 

“Heikki doesn’t like you,” Sebastian blurted out as soon as they were alone in Jenson’s room. Jenson was taking off his jacket but turned around to give the younger man a puzzled look.

“He doesn’t? Why not?” Sebastian looked away, unsure of how to answer.

“I don’t know... I guess he doesn’t like me spending time with you. Not focusing on racing.” He bit his bottom lip to stop himself saying anything more. For some reason he felt a little guilty. His efforts on the track hadn’t suffered from his and Jenson’s relationship – far from it, he felt more focused than ever – but saying that Heikki might be jealous felt very egocentric.

“Seb...” Jenson rubbed the younger man’s shoulders gently before pulling him into a hug. “I don’t care what Heikki thinks. Do you?”

“No.” He was still biting his lip and Jenson brushed his thumb over it to make him stop. “I mean, I don’t care what he thinks, I want him to not care. Act normal, you know.”

“Well you only really have two choices there. You can talk to him, or you can leave it.”

“Then I’m just going to leave it.” Jenson chuckled.

“What?”

“Kinda figured you would, Seb. You’re really bad at talking about stuff.”

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest. “No I’m not! I can talk to people about almost anything, I am just bad at talking about...” A blush was already rising on his cheeks. “You know.” Jenson chuckled again and gave him a soft kiss.

“I do know. I was hoping we could work on that, actually.” Sebastian swallowed audibly. There was suddenly a lump in his throat. What Jenson was saying worried him, but he also found it incredibly exciting. He knew he was bad at talking dirty; he found it difficult to say sexual things, even while having sex he found it hard to say what he wanted or what he was thinking. Jenson, on the other hand, had no problems in that particular area. He had often been impressed by the Brit’s ability to say anything and everything. He could make anything sound hot and talked about things that burned the kind of images into Sebastian’s mind that he would find himself going back to again and again after their encounters.

“Does that make you nervous, Sebastian?” Sebastian noted that Jenson’s voice had gotten a little lower, and he was using his full name.

“Uhm, a little. A lot. I’m terrible at it.” The blush was so hot now he was sure the other man could feel it.

“Well that’s all down to a lack of practice, and we’ve practiced things before, haven’t we, Sebastian?” He nodded, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The lump in his throat made him swallow again, the heat from his face felt like it was spreading up into his scalp. He was already half-hard though, thinking about some of the things they had previously “practiced”. He realized they weren’t even in bed and Jenson had him going by just talking to him.

 “I know. Just... I’m nervous.” Several soft kisses fell on his face, on his eyelids, his nose, and finally his lips.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just practice.” The older man smiled and Sebastian found himself actually feeling less worried. He really wanted to make Jenson proud, he wanted to please him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jenson’s hands cupped his face and the kiss they shared was slow and soft. When the older man started to pull away, Sebastian whimpered and chased his lips with his own.

“No, Sebastian, we have other things to do... like getting you out of these clothes. Get undressed for me.” Jenson walked over to the bed and folded the covers back to the foot of the bed, looking over at Seb who hurriedly started removing his clothes. Soon he was standing there in just his boxers.

“Those too, Sebastian. You won’t need them.” Feeling the blush return, Sebastian pulled his boxers off and put them on top of his other clothes. Jenson had gotten undressed and was sitting on the bed, looking appreciatively at Seb.

“You look so fucking good. Come over here.” Jenson lay him down on the bed and placed himself behind him. Sebastian was lying on Jenson’s arm, loving the heat of the other man against his back. It felt safe. Jenson’s free hand started gently stroking up and down Sebastian’s side.

 

“I want you to practice talking about sex, Sebastian, so I’ll ask you a couple of questions.” He kissed the German’s neck, nipping gently at the sensitive skin with his teeth after each kiss. Sebastian closed his eyes and made a content little noise.

“I’ll start easy. Do you like it when I kiss your neck?” Sebastian nodded. “No, Sebastian, it’s okay that you have your eyes closed... but you’re gonna have to _speak_ to me.” Sebastian shifted, a little uncomfortable, but that tone had made it clear; if he didn’t talk, Jenson would stop.

“Yes. Yes I like it.” It was barely a whisper.

“What about when I touch you like this?” A strong hand slid down his side again, coming to rest on his hip.

“I like that too.”

“So if I do both of those things at the same time, how does that make you feel, Sebastian?” Jenson’s voice was dark and husky, the grip was a little firmer this time as he stroked Sebastian’s side, the little bites at his neck slightly sharper.

“Makes me feel... horny. Feels good,” Sebastian breathed. Jenson kept touching him for a little while, his warm hands roving over him but ignoring the most sensitive areas.

“Now Sebastian, do you remember the first time you came to my room?” Sebastian groaned. Yes, he did remember, in vivid detail. He had been so... wound up. Stressed. He didn’t even know what to call it any more. The pressure had been too much, and coupled with his curiosity (nosiness, if he was completely honest) regarding what he had heard about Jenson it  had led him to strengthen himself with a few stiff drinks before cornering the Brit in his room and propositioning him for sex.

“Yes,” he whispered, hoping the answer would suffice. He could hear the smirk on Jenson’s face as he went on.

“And the first time we actually did anything naughty, Sebastian? Do you remember that?” That had come later. Jenson wouldn’t do anything to him while he was drunk, and Sebastian had been terribly embarrassed. It had taken a little while to get past that.

“Mhm.”

“I didn’t hear that, Sebastian.”

“Yes, yes, I... I do remember.” He kept his voice low but replied quickly.

“And what did we do then?” He was blushing hot and just wanted Jenson to keep touching him, his lips were so warm and soft against his neck.

“I’ll get you started. You came to my room again, and we talked... and you said you still wanted... what did you want to do, Sebastian?”

“... fuck...” Sebastian whimpered.

“That’s right. So what did I do when you told me that?” Jenson could see Sebastian screw his eyes shut tighter and his hand slid back, trying to pull Jenson closer to him.

“No, Sebastian, you can’t touch me. Arms forward. I’m touching _you_. You can _talk_ to me.” There was another whimper, but Sebastian moved his arms away. Jenson whispered, his mouth just behind Seb’s ear, lips only just touching the skin. “Just tell me what happened after you told me you wanted to fuck...”

Sebastian’s mind was flooded with memories of what had happened. It was so clear, why was it so hard to say the words?!

“You told... you said we were... you...” he stuttered. The puffs of warm air at the back of his neck were hypnotic. “You said in that case we’d do it your way,” he finally said, hurrying the words out as if that would make them easier to say. “So you said to get on my knees and your hand was in my hair.”

“You’re doing so well, Sebastian,” Jenson cooed. “Did you like it when that happened?”

“... yes.”

 

“How did it make you feel?” His eyes were shut so tight now Jenson was sure it must be hurting. “How do you feel right now, Sebastian?” The younger man tried to shift his face down into the mattress, and Jenson just barely heard what he said.

“It feels silly to say it.” Jenson pressed himself into Sebastian’s back, grinding his hips against the younger man’s arse.

“Do you feel that?” he said, making sure his hard cock was pressing firmly against the other. “That’s what you do to me, Sebastian. There’s nothing silly about that.” There was a small whine from the younger man, but his face had softened somewhat.

“Now, tell me how you felt on your knees in front of me with my hand in your hair.” The hand on Sebastian’s hip moved up his back until it was gently nestled in his hair. Sebastian had to swallow hard again; his mouth was watering and he was more turned on than he had been in a long time.

“Felt...” he tried. “Felt hot. Horny. Wanting...”

“What did you want, Sebastian?”

“You.” This time the answer came right away. “I wanted you to... to show me.”

“And did I?”

“Yes.” He sounded out of breath.

“So what happened, Sebastian? You were on your knees...” the hand in his hair moved carefully back and forth, as if replaying the memory. Sebastian didn’t need reminding, he knew exactly what had happened.

“You opened... you took off... you opened your pants. Jeans.” The sound of the zipper had been deafening to his ears. “... and took out your...” After a few seconds, the grip in his hair tightened.

“Cock, your cock,” Sebastian panted. “And told me to... use my mouth.”

“Did that turn you on, Sebastian? Was your cock hard?” Fingers suddenly played over his hip, so close but still too far away from his leaking erection. “So hard you could feel your pulse in it when it strained against your pants?” The hand on his hip slipped down and suddenly it was around his cock, just holding it firmly, not moving. He writhed, trying to get _more_ , but he had no space to move.

“Yes,” he panted. There were so many feelings tumbling around inside of him. He was insanely turned on, but slightly ashamed and humiliated at the effect these words were having on him. He felt naked, exposed – he wished he could pull the covers over them, but also knew Jenson wanted them off – and that was making him more turned on. It was the same incredible feeling as the one he’d had that first time; he’d given his control away, and it was wonderful and terrifying and just so _perfect_. Even that first time, when Jenson had brought him to his knees in his room and used his mouth, the Brit had been talking to him, telling him what he was doing and things that were going to happen, what he wanted to do to him... it had almost been enough to make him come in his pants.

 

“So there you were, on your knees with a hard-on, and I had my cock out...”

“... and you... I... my mouth.” Sebastian was speaking so quietly most of the words were inaudible.

“You need to speak up, Sebastian. I can’t hear you.” The younger man took a quivering breath as Jenson’s hand released him and started roaming again.

“I sucked... I sucked your cock.” His neck was flushed pink, he was sweating, and his eyes were screwed shut.

“And you did a good job at it too,” Jenson praised, his fingers tracing along Sebastian’s neck, going over his cheek and finally stroking across his parted lips. “Sucked my cock so good, Sebastian. So good.” Sebastian’s breath hitched as the whispered words ghosted over his skin. “So good I came right in your mouth, Sebastian. And what did you do then?”

“... swallowed...” It was more a mewl than an actual word, but Jenson heard it loud and clear. He gently ran his fingertips across Sebastian’s lips again, and smiled broadly when he felt the slightest touch of the tip of a tongue.

“You’re doing so well, Sebastian. Such a good boy.” Even through the emotional turmoil, Sebastian felt pride surging up inside. Jenson was pleased, and that was always a good thing. He felt the older man shift on the bed, turning away from him. He shivered at the sudden cold of the air against his back and something like a sob escaped his lips.

“It’s okay Sebastian, I’m just getting something for you, since you’re being so good.” He turned back to the younger man, who visibly relaxed as soon as they were touching again. Jenson snuck his arm down between them, staying as close as possible but still giving himself space enough to work comfortably. He gently placed his now lube-slick fingers against Sebastian’s hole and was rewarded with a little shudder and a moan.

“You like that, Sebastian?”

“Ja.” He realized what he’d said. “Yes.”

“That much German, I understand,” Jenson smirked. He kissed his way down Sebastian’s neck and down to his shoulder, sliding his fingers over his hole slowly, not breaching the younger man but just teasing. Sebastian was starting to fidget, his breaths short and shallow.

“I’d like to talk to you about fantasies, Sebastian. Now I know you like to be blindfolded...” They had already discussed it, and Jenson knew it was a double-edged sword for them. In one way, it took a lot of trust to let someone take away your vision. In another, it allowed Sebastian to retreat into the dark. He knew talking dirty was very hard for Seb so he let him keep his eyes closed, but he was still trying to figure out exactly how to draw the younger man out of that.

“... and I’ve had you tied up. Did you enjoy that?” He pressed his finger a little harder against Sebastian, who pushed back with a little whimper, willing him to enter. Jenson pulled away, waiting for Sebastian to lie still, and then went back to teasing his hole, circling and pressing against him but not pushing inside. “Sebastian,” he prompted.

“Uhng...”

“Sebastian...” there was an edge of warning, Seb knew time was running out, if he wanted Jenson to continue, he’d have to do what was being asked of him. And he didn’t want Jenson to stop. The slick, teasing touches were a wonderful torture.

“Ja. Yes. I loved being... tied. For you.”

“What did you love about it? How did it make you feel?”

“Yours,” he panted. “All yours.” The pressure against his hole had increased somewhat, the slippery digits pressing more firmly. He took the hint. “Helpless. At your... barmherz..?” He whimpered loudly, his English was not at its best. “Mercy. Your mercy. Just... being all yours.” A single finger pressed against his hole, meeting very little resistance as it slid inside. “Thank you.” His voice was shaking and he felt so small. Jenson kissed his neck and shoulder again and again, tasting him.

“You’re doing so well Sebastian, and you are so beautiful.”

 

Sebastian was starting to float. His body was becoming limp, he was breathing in time with Jenson fingering him and his eyes were no longer shut tight, just closed, his eyelids fluttering as if he was dreaming. His hips were moving slightly, seeking friction. Jenson’s voice cut through.

“I’m gonna start painting a picture for you Sebastian, and you’re going to finish it for me, okay?” Sebastian only grunted in response. “The better you do, the better I’ll do for you. Do you understand, Sebastian?” He held his finger still, buried deep inside.

“Mhm. Yes. Understand.”

“So I would have you in the bedroom. A nice large bed, your favorite toys – my favorite toys.” His voice lowered conspiratorially. “I’d have you take off your clothes, all of them. Stand there naked, so I can see all of you.” He felt Sebastian’s muscles flutter as he resumed fingering him. “Now what happens after that, Sebastian?”

It took Sebastian a minute to find his voice. He wanted to keep floating, but he needed Jenson to take him there. He realized that with his eyes shut, he could almost see the bedroom in his head.

“The blindfold,” he said. “And the cuffs.” He felt extremely exposed when wearing them, he knew Jenson loved them, loved seeing the sturdy, black material against his pale skin. The thought made his skin tingle and he shivered.

“Now you have goosebumps, so I think those are good choices,” Jenson murmured behind him, pressing his finger in a little harder. “Keep going, Sebastian.”

“Behind my back. And the...” he swallowed hard. “The plug.” It was barely a whisper.

“Which one?”

“... blue.” It was the first toy that Jenson had bought for him. “To... open me up,” he added. The words sounded so dirty to his ears, the lump in his throat was making it hard to breathe. When Jenson told him he was a good boy and added a second finger inside him, he keened, pushing his hips back shamelessly.

“Oh yes please...”

“Keep going, Sebastian. You’re naked in the bedroom, your arms cuffed behind your back, the blue plug stretching your hole...” he scissored his fingers a little. “What happens next?”

“You... put me in the corner. Go answer the door. Leave me... ready. I...” He was moving his head like the thought was a physical presence that he could shake off. “I have to stand there and wait for you. Ready.”

“... so you can hear me in the other room, and there are people with me that don’t know I have you in restraints in the bedroom, with a plug in your arse so you’re good and ready for my cock... that’s very nice, Sebastian. Like a present, all wrapped and ready and waiting for me.”

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath when Jenson added a third finger, it was only then he realized his mouth was so wet he was drooling.

“Then you’re back,” Sebastian started, his voice quivering, “and I’ve been good.”

“You’ve been so good, Sebastian.” Jenson’s fingers twisted inside of him and he pressed himself into the bed, trying to arch his hips up to take even more inside. “After being so good you definitely deserve a reward.”

It took no effort for Jenson to shift Seb onto his front but he groaned loudly at the sensation of his cock sliding against the sheets.

“So I’d put you on the bed with your beautiful arse in the air, already nice and open for me. I’d take the plug out...” he pulled his fingers out. Grabbing Sebastian’s hips, he raised them off the bed slightly, lining himself up better. He leaned down over the other man and whispered against his neck. “... and then I’d fill you with my cock instead.” In a single motion he pushed forward and slowly entered Sebastian, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside. A drawn-out, throaty sound fell from Seb’s lips, somewhere between discomfort and absolute bliss. Jenson held still, holding Sebastian’s hips firmly.

“Are you okay, Sebastian?” Sebastian moved his head slightly, his arms still motionless out in front of him.

“Ja. Yes. Bitte, bitte, yes,” he breathed. Jenson didn’t move, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sebastian realized what he would have to do.

“... fuck me. Please, please fuck me.”

“Good boy Sebastian.”

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thank you very much for the read. <3


End file.
